Leslie VS George
by Natmuread
Summary: This is a story about how much I hate Leslie Garland. It mostly just says it all in the title. Who will Emily pick? Drum roll...
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh! I got so mad when Emily gave Lesley that look on Monday's episode (Loch Ness). WHY DO THE GARLAND'S KEEP COMING BACK!**

* * *

Emily took a deep breath, and opened the door.

She looked up and saw him, George, with his hair off to the side and a sweet smile on his face. He stood there, looking down at her.

- Hello there Emily, he said in his usual cheerful way

- Hi George, she greeted, forcing a smile.

Ever since she had spotted that man on the beach a couple days ago, Emily felt as though she was betraying George every time she spoke to him. It wasn't fair for her to be courting him if she spent hours after midnight, thinking of a man she didn't even know the name of. She would probably never even see him again. George was a fine man, and she loved him. He deserved all of her attention.

- Where will you be taking me tonight, George? She asked

- Well Emily, I was thinking we could maybe go for a stroll on Jarvis street, perhaps go for a drink. I know I good place on Jarvis street. They sell these amazing weird drinks with juice or beer... I don't really know what it is, but I've heard -

- Yes George, I'm sure it will be splendid, she interrupted. He always seemed to go on and on, and lately that was bothering her quite a lot.

He simply nodded in response and held out his arm. She took it, and they began walking.

He brought up the subject of that drink again, and he started telling her all about it. She just listened, sometimes commented on a few things. Usually, his knowledge would fascinate her, but not tonight. He just didn't seem to capture her attention. Instead, she had her mind on another man.

They began walking down Jarvis street. George was now mentioning something about mexican fish. Up ahead, she spotted Darcy Garland's house.

She always hated that house. It reminded her of the terrible suffering her friend had gone through, and detective Murdoch. Darcy Garland wasn't a bad man, but he had destroyed Julia's life. If Julia hadn't have met him, she could have married William a long time before. The couple could have avoided many problems.

In a way, she was glad the man was gone from her friend's life.

But recently, Julia had told her that his brother was in Toronto. He was actually living in Darcy's house. It seemed Darcy had not left Julia forever. He sent a brother to haunt her.

Emily hadn't met his brother yet, a certain Lesley, but already she didn't like the man. Her friend deserved a break from the whole Garland scandal. With seeing his brother almost everyday, she was bringing back the terrible memories.

As they walked by the Garland house, she noticed Julia was there. She had her back turned to her, and a man standing beside her. She guessed that man must be Lesley Garland. Then Julia turned around in Emily's direction and started walking away from the house, followed by Garland.

That was when she saw him. It was dark, so she couldn't see all of the detail on his face. but she knew it was him. His hair was brushed toward the back, his eyes were reflecting the dim moonlight. She could see his strong muscular figure through his shirt, and his perfect light colored skin. His silhouette was dark, almost like shadow.

Emily stopped dead in her tracks.

Her heart started beating faster and faster. She couldn't quite understand what she was feeling. Only that she had never felt in before.

- Is everything alright? George asked her

- Yes George, she said after regaining herself. I just think I just spotted Doctor Ogden.

George moved his gaze to where her eyes were starting at.

- Oh yes Emily! That is Doctor Ogden, George replied.

- Doctor Ogden! He called out.

Julia turned at the sound of her name. She lifted her eye brows and noticed Emily and George standing at the front of the house.

- George! Emily! Julia responded.

Lesley looked around for a few seconds, and then saw the couple. As he came closer to great them, he realized he had already met one of them; the man. He had been with detective Murdoch when he had first introduced himself to him. He seemed to forget his name.

Then he realized the young women was staring intensively at him.

He was used to it. Ladies always admired him. But there was something familiar about her, as if he had already met her.

Suddenly, he realized where he had seen her before. At the beach, a couple days earlier. Her companion had thrown a piece of a hat in the air and he had caught it. When he threw it back, he had noticed the young lady's eyes fixed on him. She smiled after, and left.

She seemed like a very mysterious women. He was delighted to see her again.

- Lesley Garland, he said.

He moved his hand to hers and brought it to his lips. He gently laid a soft kiss on her fingers and brought is back down.

- Emily Grace, she somehow managed to squeak.

He was even more amazing to her up close.

Then George took out his hand to greet him.

- George Crabtree

- Yes, I do believe we have met, Lesley said, nodding.

They shook hands.

The whole time, Emily had not laid her eyes off of him. She was completely mesmerized by his beauty. She could barely breath.

Lesley had realized the effect he was having on the young lady. It made him smile. He loved it when ladies went crazy for him. It made him feel good about himself. There had never been one that had made him go wild, but this Emily seemed very interesting. Perhaps he would ask her out for dinner.

And her partner, George, was nothing he had to worry about. Then young man was completely oblivious to his sweetheart's reaction. There were no signs of jealousy in his eyes.

He was clueless.

Julia, however, was not fooled. She immediately noticed Emily's facial expressions to seeing Lesley. Mostly when he kissed her hand. Emily was going crazy. In just a few seconds, she had fallen in love.

But Julia had also noticed Lesley's emotions. He showed no signs of love, or caring. Instead, he seemed bored. Clearly, he didn't feel anything for Emily.

If Emily had fallen in love with a man who didn't love her, all she would get would be pain and suffering.

Emily was her friend. She couldn't let Lesley do that to her.

George was also her friend. And she knew that this would all be the hardest on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**:P Enjoy**

* * *

Emily stood in front of the Garland residence. Even though she felt extremely guilty for coming at such a late hour, and not telling George, she couldn't stay away. She had gone home after her encounter with Lesley, telling George she felt tired and needed to rest.

He had let her, with no objection, even though she knew he was confused. He tried kissing her at her front porch, but she had moved away at the last second. Instead of his lips meeting her own, they met her cheek. Again, she could tell he was confused. But there was nothing she could do about it.

Emily knocked on the door, softly at first. When he didn't come, she knocked louder.

Finally, the door opened.

In front of her stood a very much shirtless Lesley, yawning. Immediately, her attention was brought to his bare chest. His abdominal muscles were tighten. His thick strong arms stretched up to rub his eyes. He was truly amazing.

He looked up at her, with his eyes half closed, still yawning.

- Emily Grace? He asked

Hearing her name brought her back to reality.

- Yes, she croaked.

She could barely find the energy to breath. His appearance was leaving her breathless.

- What can I do for you? He asked her, moving closer.

She put her hands on his bare chest, ignoring her conscience that was telling her it was wrong. But she couldn't help herself.

- I just wanted to get to know you better, she explained.

Lesley nodded, and gave her a mischievous look.

- I see, he said. Come in.

He gestured for her to move forward.

Emily hesitated for a second. She was afraid of what she would do. Entering into his house could mean anything. No boundaries. She might stop thinking all together, and do something she would regret the rest of her life. She had George in her life. This wasn't fair to him.

_Don't do it_, she told herself. _Don't._

She walked in.

Lesley shut the door, and showed Emily the way to the living room.

_I guess there's no turning back now_, she thought.

- Can I get you something? Lesley asked.

Emily shook her head.

He flopped down on the couch. She sat down beside him. Then they turned to face each other.

Emily looked at him intensively. She wondered if he was feeling the same way she was. Did he feel the chemistry between them? Was he in love with her as much as she was with him? There were so many things she needed to know. So many words unspoken. But she felt her throat tighten when she tried to speak. She decided to let him do the talking.

Lesley, on the other hand, wasn't feeling anything. He could see the desire in her eyes, and he was ready to give her what she wanted. But first he wanted to play around a little.

- Tell me about yourself, Emily Grace. Apart from the fact that you're very beautiful, there is nothing I know about you.

She felt her heart stop. Had she heard him right? He had called her very beautiful. She didn't know how to respond.

Lesley smiled in amusement. This was fun. He knew he wouldn't be getting many words out of her. She had not come here to talk. So he slid his right arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He brought her face toward his, and soon, their lips touched.

Emily felt like she was a flying. But more than just flying. She was falling. She was falling in an endless hole of suffering, but at the same time, she was on a cloud. It was the strangest feeling.

She felt desire take over. Suddenly, she wasn't thinking, just doing. Soon her hands were on his belt, sliding it off.

His hands were on the buttons of her blouse, quickly going through them. She kissed him harder.

He responded by pushing her onto the floor.

She let out a soft moan. Her eyes stayed closed, savoring the moment.

Lesley however, was keeping his eyes open. He loved watching women devour him. It was his favorite hobby.

* * *

Emily awoke at the sound of birds tweeting. Her eyes fluttered opened as she looked around and realized she wasn't in her room. This wasn't even her house.

She turned around and saw a man lying on his back beside her. Then she looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven thirty. Quickly. she jumped up. The memories came to her... _Oh man_, she thought. _What have I done?!_

She picked up her clothes from the ground, and quickly slipped them on. Then she put her hand on Lesley's shoulder and shook him softly.

- Lesley, wake up, she whispered.

He stretched his legs a little and brought his hands up to his eyes. He rubbed them, leaving them open, and started to get up.

- Lesley, it's seven thirty. I need to be at work by eight, Emily said in the same soft voice.

Lesley moved his head back, and then looked at her. He bent toward her and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

She pulled away as soon as he started deepening it.

- I really need to go, she mumbled against his mouth.

He moved back and nodded. Then he yawned.

- Come back tonight, he told her.

She felt her heart beat faster, and somehow managed to nod.

Just when she was about to step out of his house, he called after her.

- Oh and Emily, get rid of that other young man. Mr. Cralete is it?

She felt her heart sink in her chest. She had completely forgotten about George.

- George Crabtree, she said nodding.

- Yes, him, Lesley responded.

Then Emily stepped out the door and got into the first carriage she saw. She quickly went home and changed. She arrived at the morgue 10 minutes after eight, her heart heavy at the thought of having to face George.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOO sorry for spelling Leslie's name wrong... thank you guest who commented on that. Didn't realize I had it wrong... I'm so bad with spelling names**

* * *

Emily felt her eyes starting to close. She was very tired, due to the fact she had barely gotten any sleep the previous night. Detective Murdoch had brought her a new corpse that morning. She hadn't made any progress yet, and she knew he was expecting her report today.

Her eyelids were only half opened, and she someone managed to lay down on the floor, before falling asleep.

The sound of the door opening awoke her. She quickly jumped up, and moved her eyes toward the entrance of the morgue. She saw George walking towards her.

George.

- Emily, he called as he approached her.

Her heart sunk and he came closer to kiss her forehead.

- George, she mumbled shyly.

He frowned as he looked down at her, immediately noticing something was wrong.

- Are you alright? George asked.

Emily nodded, but then yawned.

- I'm just a little tired, she explained.

George put his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest. She loved it when he held her. It always comforted her.

She also knew this would probably be the last time she would be like this, in his arms. Leslie had told her that if she was to come back, she had to get rid of George first. This hurt her more than she thought it would. George was a really good man. They had been close friends before they started courting. She didn't want to lose that. But she knew she would.

And she would be losing it today.

So she backed away a little. She couldn't give him false hope. But when she tried to talk, the lump in her throat didn't let her.

George stroked her hair.

- You know, maybe if you're not feeling well, you could just go home and take the day off. You don't seem very well Emily. You're very pale...

Emily looked up at him and broke off all contact they had with each other.

- I'm fine George, she said, a little more firmly than she expected.

George just shrugged.

- Detective Murdoch was wondering if you had your report, he told her.

Emily glanced at the untouched body beside her. Then she looked back at George apologetically.

- Well... I haven't exactly started yet...

- Emily!

- I know, I know, Emily said. Just don't tell Detective Murdoch. I'll try finishing it as soon as I can.

George shook his head gently and sighed.

- Hurry up, then, he murmured.

He kissed her on the forehead again, and left. The moment he shut the door, Emily broke down in tears. Leaving George was too hard. She picked up the phone with her shaking hands and called Julia. She needed to talk to someone.

- Hello, this is Julia Ogden. Who is this? Emily heard on the other side of the phone.

Emily cried into the phone and started speaking quickly, making no sense.

Julia cut her off.

- Emily?

Emily didn't answer. She just cried.

Julia took a deep breath. She had never seen Emily in such a state.

- Emily, Emily, she said in a soft voice. Calm down.

Emily kept sobbing.

- What's wrong? She asked, uncertain on what to say.

Emily took a few deep breaths, and then slowly began telling Julia the events from the previous night.

Julia did her best to not gasp at certain times, or to yell at Emily for how stupid she had been. She couldn't change what had happened, all she needed to do was to help her to fix what she had done. She was also terribly mad and disappointed with Leslie. She was going to have a serious conversation with him.

The first thing Julia told Emily after she had finished with her story was to tell George.

- It's not fair to him Emily, and you know it, she explained.

Emily nodded, and as much as she didn't want to believe it, her friend was right. George needed to know.

- Well, then, how do I tell him? Emily asked, her voice shaking.

- Tell him now, Julia responded. She wasn't really answering Emily's question, but she didn't want to either. There was no words her friend could say that would prevent George's suffering. It was too late for that.

Emily nodded again, but didn't say anything.

- You should take things slower with Leslie. You barely know the young man.

Emily thought about this for a few seconds. Julia was right. She didn't know much about Leslie Garland. In fact, she didn't know anything about him. Except that he was Darcy Garland's younger brother. And that he was a wonderful kisser.

- Ok, Emily responded. I won't go to his house tonight.

- Good

After a few moments, Julia added,

- If you need someone to talk to, know I'm here for you. Just give me a call.

Emily felt her eyes getting watery again. She wanted to thank her, but couldn't find any strength to. Instead, she hung up.

After a few moments, she got up and washed her face. Then she walked out the doors of the morgue and headed over to George's office, where she could see him laughing with Henry.


End file.
